Legend Gear
Hearts and Shards Slain enemies and the new Mystic Shrubs have a chance to drop hearts, which instantly heal you a small amount when collected, and emerald shards, which can be assembled into emeralds if you collect a lot of them - a total of 64 shards makes 1 emerald. To assemble emerald shards, hold a stack of at least 8 of them and right-click to make an emerald piece, and do the same with emerald pieces to make emeralds. If you need to make change, you can craft an emerald into 8 pieces, and a piece into 8 shards, using the crafting grid. Mystic Shrubs These fascinating teal plants grow in clusters scattered across the landscape. They can be chopped down to get a chance of hearts, shards, and arrows, and will slowly regrow on their own. During a thunderstorm, they become energized, dropping more valuable things, and with a chance of very special prizes - but they will discharge with a lightning strike if you or a mob steps on them, so be careful! Mystic shrubs cannot be transplanted with shears, but the very rare Mystic Seed will allow you to grow a new cluster of them. Quiver and Bomb Bag These handy new tools will enable you to more readily carry arrows and bombs, as well as seeing your supply of them at a glance. The quiver can hold up to 200 arrows, and the bomb bag can hold up to 50 bombs. Both can be emptied and filled by use of the crafting grid - craft a quiver on its own to take arrows out of it, or craft it with arrows to fill it; the same applies for the bomb bag and bombs. (For convenience, the quiver can also be filled by right-clicking with it in your hand.) Right clicking with the bomb bag will throw a bomb, and left-clicking on an armed bomb with it will disarm the bomb, enabling harvesting of bomb flowers. Magic Mirror Spoiler: This valuable item is handy for returning to the surface after exploring a mineshaft or cave - when used, after a moderate charge time it will teleport you to the most recent place that you were under open sky while having the mirror in your inventory. Magic Boomerang This versatile throwing weapon can deal damage to multiple enemies, break tall grass and similar blocks, and retrieve dropped items for you. It will magically home in on you on its return path, though if you somehow manage to avoid it for several seconds it will drop onto the ground ready to be picked up. It deals a bit less damage than a diamond sword, and has 750 durability - each block broken or mob hit consumes one use. Phoenix Feather A valuable but pricey consumable item - if you would get killed with a phoenix feather in your inventory, it will automatically use itself to revive you at half health, giving you a few seconds of invulnerability in the process. The phoenix feather has a maximum stack size of 1. Medallions Medallions are magical items that store up a particular type of energy. In this version, there are four types - Fire, Wind, Earth, and Ender. When a medallion is first crafted, it’s uncharged, requiring you to take 50 total points (25 hearts) of damage of a particular type with it in your inventory in order to charge it. The fire medallion requires fire or lava damage, the wind medallion requires damage from arrows, and the earth medallion requires falling damage. The Ender Medallion is charged by staring at endermen. When fully charged, a medallion can be thrown, shattering it for a powerful area-of-effect attack, or it can be crafted into various items. Each of these three medallions can be crafted into a protective amulet, which can counter 50 points of damage while actively used (holding right-click) before breaking. The Pyro Amulet converts fire damage into healing, the Geo Amulet converts falling damage into a powerful shockwave, and the Aero Amulet reflects incoming arrows back at the shooter. The Earth Medallion can also be crafted into a Titan Band, which lets you pick up, carry, and throw other living creatures. Any damage to you or the creature you’re carrying will cause you to drop it. Augmented Swords Combine a sword with a charged medallion in the crafting grid to augment the sword with an additional offensive ability. Charge the sword by holding block, and unleash the attack by releasing block and swinging the sword when it's fully charged. Using the special attack consumes a percentage of the sword's durability, based on the material's enchantability rating; a gold sword will last for 100 activations, while an iron sword will last for 56 and a diamond sword will only last for 40. Choose your weapon wisely! Augment: Earth Medallion Creates a shockwave in the ground around you. Augment: Fire Medallion Launches a fireball directly ahead, igniting what it hits. Augment: Wind Medallion Launches a whirlwind ahead of you that carries creatures and objects with it. Augment: Ender Medallion Teleports you to a targeted living creature. You can block within the next 2.5 seconds to return to your starting position. Sugar Cubes and Rock Candy Sugar cubes are not recommended for use as a construction material, as rain has a tendency to melt them. Rock candy (with real rock flavoring) will give you a 15-second sugar rush, boosting your movement speed, as well as providing an additional effect depending on the flavor. After you eat the rock candy, you will be left with a stick. Milk Chocolate This tasty treat will cure status effects like a bucket of milk will, but is somewhat more portable. And delicious. Jars Good old smashable jars! They will slurp up the first item drop they come in contact with, and drop it again when smashed. You get lots per crafting, because I don't want to deprive anyone of the joy of smashing pottery. Caltrops Nasty pointy things! They can be placed on any level surface, and when stepped on they are destroyed, inflicting 1 heart of damage and severely hindering movement for 5 seconds. Watch out, because they blend in rather well with stone surfaces, easily injuring the unwary. Sword Pedestal A proper place to store the most legendary of swords! Or any random sword, whatever floats your boat. Right-click an empty pedestal with a sword to place it proudly on display; right-click the pedestal with an empty hand to draw the sword. When it contains a sword, the pedestal strongly powers the block below it with a redstone signal. Great for traps, noteblock fanfares, etc. New: If a sword pedestal is powering a Skybeam Block two blocks below it, it will very slowly repair a sword placed in it, as long as no players are nearby. This works even when the chunk is not loaded. Hookshot Spoiler: Hook Shot Can grapple to wooden blocks. Can be crafted with 1 dispenser, 1 fishing rod and 3 irons (on an arrow pattern). Star Pieces, Starstone, and Stardust When exploring at night, a star might fall from the sky! If you get to it before it evaporates, you'll be rewarded with a Star Piece and a handful of XP. If you arrive too late, you might still find a single Stardust where it landed. These new materials can make a variety of new items. Nine star pieces can be crafted into a Starstone, which can be placed into the world as an alarmingly shiny block, crafted into a Skybeam Block, or saved for additional future uses... Magic Powder This mysterious powder, made from a Stardust and either kind of mushroom, can have a variety of strange effects on creatures and blocks. Experiment! Skybeam Block This block, when powered, will send a scintillating beam of colorful light into the sky. Goes great with sword pedestals! Starbeam Torch These mysterious devices enable you to travel by riding on beams of light! Align a series of them spaced no more than six blocks apart, then board by jumping onto a torch while holding the sneak key. Torches won't connect around sharp corners (and prefer to connect in as straight a line as possible), so plan your curves carefully. Build and maintain speed by holding the sneak key on downhill slopes and releasing it on uphill ones. If you jump, or run out of speed, you'll dismount the beam. Chained Blocks, Locks, and Keys These items, accessible in creative mode, are intended for adventure map makers. When a player right-clicks a locked block with the appropriate key, the key will be used up and all connected chained or locked blocks will vanish. Enchantments Focus: Can be applied to swords. Makes augment abilities charge faster - 1.5x for Focus I, and 2x for Focus II. Soul Tether: Can be applied to swords, or to any enchantable item by using a book and anvil. When you die, any items enchanted with Soul Tether will return to you when you respawn. Headband of Valor and Whirlwind Boots Some new items for those who favor speed and finesse over heavy armor. When wearing a Headband of Valor, your melee attacks will deal significantly more damage, but only when you have no armor bonus. The Whirlwind Boots greatly boost your sprint speed - and with a level start, you can even run across the surface of liquids! If they're not working, you need the latest Forge. Check the FAQ. Reed Pipes A musical instrument, played by right-clicking. The note is determined by the vertical angle you're looking at. Sneaking enables five additional notes, giving you access to a full minor scale. Tips *If you are carrying a chicken with the Titan Band, you can use it to glide gently downward. *If you have a quiver and a bomb bag, both non-empty, you can crouch while shooting to fire a bomb arrow! They don't go as far, but they explode on impact! Category:Legend Gear Category:Mods